The Wolf Girl
by stilldoll165
Summary: Naruto x Princess Mononoke: Sakura was raised by wolves and is constantly trying to kill Tsunade in oreder to protect her forest. But after being captured she must now learn to live as a human in the village of Konoha. REDONE! Adult Themes!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Ages:

Sasuke- 22

Ino- 22

Naruto- 21

Sakura- 18

A cool summer's breeze filtered throughout the humble village of Konohagakure, causing many of its inhabitants to shiver. Tonight was the 5th Hokage's 56 birthday and they were celebrating it by throwing her a huge festival.

All of Konoha's villagers had decorated the large town with twinkling lights, delicious food stands, and games with prizes. They even baked a large birthday cake for their beloved Lady Tsunade.

This had made Tsunade slightly depressed knowing the villagers were happy to celebrate her aging.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino were strolling around the crowded streets enjoying the laughter and uplifting feeling of happiness the festival provided.

"Hey Sasuke-kun can you win me a stuff animal please?" Ino pleaded clutching onto said boy's arm in a death grip while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Get off," Sasuke sneered shaking her off. "I-I'll win you something," Naruto offered blushing.

"Ew! Get away dork," Ino shrieked smacking poor Naruto's head until he was waist deep in the ground.

Sasuke and Ino then set off with out the blonde fox.

"Umm guys… WAIT!" Naruto yelled after them. But they continued to walk away.

_**Outside the Village in the Forest**_

Unknowing to the unsuspecting villagers, someone was watching from above in the large mountains that surrounded the happy village.

A girl with pink hair that went all the way to her waist was running through the forest. Her destination was a small cliff that was covered in trees but had a perfected view of Konoha below.

She continued running until she spotted 3 wolves lying under a large tree looking down onto the village's colorful lights and laughing people.

The two wolves that were 5 ft tall were her brothers while the largest wolf who was about 13 ft was her mother, Maro.

The human girl walked up to stand besides her wolf mother. Looking out towards the village, a small smile was brought to the girl's face as she admired the beautiful lights and delicious smells of food and sweets.

"San are you ready?" asked her mother.

"Yes," replied the wolf girl as she pulled on her red clay mask that resembled the face of a wolf. She adjusted the mask to fit perfectly over her face and smoothed out the long white fur that trailed from the mask down her back. Satisfied that her pink hair was well hidden under the soft white wolf fur, she grabbed her long spear that rested upon a nearby oak tree.

After stroking her mother's silky white fur one last time, the small girl mounted one of her nearby brother's clutching the fur at the nape of his neck. The two wolf brothers then darted off into the night leaving their mother. The large she-wolf watched them leave, her large golden eyes resting on the back of her adopted human child. She grinned proudly at the thought of how strong and beautiful her only daughter had become.

_**Flash Back 18 Years Ago**_

_Maro and her year old wolf pups were eating a freshly killed boar when a strange noise behind them made the mother look around and growl. _

_Her two baby pups whimpered and hid behind her flank. Maro's hackles raised and the white mane on her back stood up. _

_Then out of the shadows a small group humans emerged tugging dead animals and trees in wagons behind them._

"_Filthy humans why are you in my forest?" growled Maro hiding her pups behind her. "WOLVES!" yelled two men in fear. _

_A woman was pushed to the ground by the rushing crowd and Maro growled at her showing off her massive white fangs. _

_The woman screamed and threw a bundle of cloth at the giant wolf's feet while running off with her husband._

_When they had all fled into the forest, the two cubs walked over to the bundle of blankets that held a small whimpering baby girl not even a year old with a pink hair. _

"_Can we eat it?" asked her youngest pup. Maro's predator instincts demanded her to kill the horrible thing. When it grew up it would destroy the forest just like its parents. But the maternal instincts of the large mother wolf told her to save the child and keep it safe._

_Finally Maro made her decision. "No son. You can not eat her." _

_**End Flash Back**_

_**With Sakura**_

The two wolves ran until they caught site of the large concrete wall that surrounded and protected the unsuspecting village.

The wolf girl pointed her spear directing her two brother wolves so that they were now heading straight towards the protective stone wall.

She felt her wolf brother pick up speed as she used both hands to grab onto him still clutching her spear close. She then crouched so low to the wolves back that she could now only see through her brother's ears.

Then with a small jump they were running up the _**very **_high wall.

She gasped slightly as she felt the butterflies in her stomach tell her that gravity didn't agree with what they were doing.

'Almost there,' she thought as the edge came closer and closer.

Then when they were close enough, her brother's jumped as high as they could to land on the cement boarder.

The two wolves landed gracefully on top of the wall and looked down at all the people that still had no clue to their presence.

The human pulled her mask back to get a better look at the place.

It was filled with different colored lights and every building had some kind of decoration on it. People were playing games, laughing, talking, eating, or even kissing.

"It's so beautiful," she then whispered.

"Don't say that. This place looks pathetic," growled her brother from below her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the girl whispered leaning forward to scratch his ears.

He stopped growling and stuck his tongue out panting in pleasure.

The human girl giggled as she heard her other brother whimper from the lack of affection.

She looked over and smiled scratching his nose.

"Alright, let's go," she stated sliding her mask back on flicking the white fur back with her hand.

The wolf besides her smirked, showing off his sharp teeth; then let out a high pitched howl letting everyone below know they had arrived.

For a second there was nothing but silence as the entire towns people look up to see two giant blurs of white that resembled wolves standing on the wall that was suppose to protect them from intruders. But a minute later there was chaos as everyone ran around panicking.

The human wolf girl then pointed her spear out towards the village and her wolf brothers jumped to the ground. With a loud thud the two wolf brother's landed without any injury.

Then they took off into the village.

_**With Tsunade and Shizune**_

The two women were searching for a place to gamble when people started panicking and running back to their homes.

"What's going on?" demanded Tsunade to the crowd. "WOLVES!" screamed man running by.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and turned to her right hand lady. "Shizune get my sword and meet me at the old training fields," she ordered as she ran off into the crowd.

_**With Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino**_

"What's happening?" Ino asked as the pleasant atmosphere of the town turned quickly into chaos.

"Wolves are in the village! You three better go home now!" yelled a woman who was running with her two kids.

"Come on we need to help," Ino declared. Nodding the two boys followed Ino into the shuffling crowd.

_**Back With Sakura**_

The wolf girl stuck her spear in the air tearing down signs and flags as she and her brothers ran throughout the town.

But when they turned a corner they found a barrier of people blocking them from going any farther.

"You guys go find her I'll take care of these guys," the wolf girl declared standing up on her wolf brother's back and jumping up onto a nearby roof. Meanwhile her brother's below ran in opposite directions following their younger sister's instructions.

"Where did she go?" asked a large man holding a club.

He then heard footsteps on the roof next to him and he looked up in time to see two feet stamp on his face as the girl jumped from him to the next house. Running from roof to roof she crouched so low to the ground it looked almost like she was running on all fours.

When she jumped onto the next house she heard something flying threw the air at her. She ducked just in time so see a kunai fly past her.

The wolf girl looked around to see who had thrown it. She spotted three people standing on the roof across from her looking at her with anger and curiosity.

A girl with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail stood in between two men. The one to her left was a boy with spiky blonde hair that stuck out in all directions. He also seemed to have whisker marks on the both sides of his face. She instantly recognized the markings as of those of the great fox demon who once fought along side her mother protecting the forest. The wolf girl's eyes then traveled to the man standing on the far right. In all of the young wolf girl's life she had never once been afraid of anything. Not of the dark or the scary gods and creatures that lived along side her wolf clan in the forest. But when the girl's emerald green eyes set sights on the man with dark raven hair and equally dark eyes, she felt afraid for the first time in her life.

"Who are you?" asked the blonde boy on the left. The wolf girl only tilted her head and waited for them to attack not saying a word.

"I asked you a question!" the blonde yelled again. Getting frustrated he darted at her with a dagger in hand.

The wolf girl was to fast for him though and as soon as he approached she blocked him and jumped in the air kicking him in the face making him fall to the ground hard.

She then jumped to the house across the street and made a mad dash with the other two following close behind her.

When they became so close she could almost hear them breathing, she jumped up and did a spin kick making the blonde girl fall back and lay still on the roof.

The boy with raven hair pulled out a small kunai and aimed it at her. She dodged it and took out her own dagger.

She aimed for his stomach but he quickly blocked her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The she-wolf didn't say any thing but she was sure he could see her tremble from the sound of his deep voice.

Was she afraid of him?

She then jumped suddenly in the air and landed a few feet away from him slashing her dagger through the air threateningly. The wolf girl then took off leaving the raven haired man to glare after the mysterious girl.

Over at the edge of the village walls, Tsunade awaited the arrival of the wolf girl with a katana in hand.

She looked around with a determined expression painted on her face. Then closing her eye's she tried to block out the whispers of the crowd that had gathered around her. She listened intently for the faint sounds of the bothersome wolf girl nearing.

Only moments later the sounds of small padded feet hitting the tops of houses neared the crowd.

"Can you hear me Princess of Beast?" Tsunade yelled at the shadows upon roof tops. "If you're here to take your revenge on all the animals I've killed than here's your chance."

There was absolute silence.

Out of the shadows came the wolf girl.

Dagger drawn and muscles pumped with adrenaline, the she wolf made a bee line for Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The masked girl pounced on Tsunade knocking the hokage backwards onto the ground. But Tsunade spun in mid air and landed on her feet.

Wasting no time Tsunade punched the ground making it shatter. The wolf girl trembled for a moment on the shattering ground before jumping high into the air.

The she wolf then turned in mid air and landed on all fours, feet away from the uneven ground.

They looked at each other for a while before Tsunade ran at the girl so quickly the wolf girl couldn't react fast enough. The sounds of metal daggers coming in contact with each other were all the villagers could comprehend while the blurs of the two women clashed with each other.

The two women fought viciously for almost an hour before the dust finally settled around them and everything seemed to quiet down.

Tsunade was grabbing onto the wolf girls throat while her other hand gripped her sword which was piercing the she wolf's side. The wolf girl panted heavily as her hands gripped the arm that was choking her.

Blood was dripping down Tsunade's katana while the wolf girl's blood slowly soaked her already torn and muddy purple dress making it turn almost black.

Tsunade smirked and tightened her grip on the girl's throat. Her long nails started to pierce through the girl's neck making small droplets of blood appear.

Then two large wolves appeared running down the streets behind the crowd. Screams and shouts could be heard as they neared. When they came closer they hurdled over the crowed and landed a few feet away from Tsunade.

Their hackles were raised and the growls from their throats seemed to vibrate through the air.

Tsunade loosened her grip on the girl's neck when her eyes met their large golden eyes.

This was her chance to end this nuisance once and for all. But if she killed the wolf girl the two wolves in front of her would surely attack and try to destroy the village.

With a grunt, Lady Tsunade withdrew her katana from the girl's side and released her grip from around the girl's neck letting her fall to the ground.

Then shakily the masked girl stood clutching at her side and faced the older women.

Tsunade then spoke. "Wolf girl! I promise not to kill you or destroy your forest any longer." The said wolf girl gasped in surprise at the statement. But Lady Tsunade wasn't finished.

"But in return you must remain here in the village." Gasps and cries of shock surrounded them as the villagers protested. Shizune stepped up besides her friend and whispered in her ear "Lady Tsunade is it a good idea to keep the wolf girl inside the village?"

As a reply Tsunade stated "Shizune if we keep the wolf girl in our sights she can no longer be a threat to us."

Nodding in agreement Shizune countered "But what would we do with her?"

"We could use her to study the gods that live in the forest around us. She may even know things about the Kyuubi."

"So what's your anwer wolf girl?" demanded Tsunade

The wolf girl remained silent for a moment before her two brothers whimpered from behind her. Turning she limped over to their sides.

"Brothers, I'm going to remain here," the girl whispered so that only her wolf brothers could hear. _"San this wasn't part of the plan, we need to leave this place at once,"_ her older wolf brother pleaded.

"I can not. The lady of this village has promised to leave our forest alone. I will not be selfish by not taking this deal. Besides it won't be for too long. I promise to come back," stated their human sister as she stroked their muzzles.

"Go on now." And with that her brothers nuzzled their sister one last time before that ran off into the darkness.

Turning to face Tsunade, the she wolf bowed her head in defeat.

"Good. Now then take off your mask so we may see your face," ordered Tsunade.

The wolf's girl head jerked up in surprise. She was not ready to reveal the fear that painted her face; nor the tears that trailed from her eyes.

Taking steps away from Tsunade the wolf girl turned in an attempt to run.

Only to be met with a large fist that crashed into her face knocking her unconscious and cracking her clay mask.

Tsunade smirked. "Thank you Sasuke. Chasing after her would have been bothersome and tiring." The young man nodded scooping up the still girl holding her bridal style. "What do you want with her?" he asked.

"Take her to my office will you?" Tsunade asked as she whipped the blood from her blade. Nodding Sasuke turned and headed for the large building that was the Hokage's tower.

"But Sasuke," Tsunade began. Stopping Sasuke listened to what the Hokage had to say.

"Don't touch her face. Cut off a wolf's head and it still has the power to bite."

_**So yeah, as you can see I've rewritten my old story of The Wolf Girl. After so long I was going through my old documents on my old computer and I noticed how poorly written the story was so I wanted to rewrite it. For those who have read my old version will notice that I have taken out or rewritten certain parts of my tale. Please review and give me your opinion telling me how I'm doing so far. Next chapter will be up soon I'm almost done rewriting it. And sorry this chapter wasn't very long but I'm not very good at fights so I hope you can use your imagination for most of it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola people! I present to you "Chapter 3"! I had a lot of fun with this chapter for some reason. I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy and feel free to send me any remarks about this story. I honestly don't care if you flame me. I feel that criticism teaches you better. Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying their summer so far!**_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_Are those human voices? What happened? Oh no! Why doesn't it smell like the forest? I can't hear any animals nearby. Does that mean the humans have already destroyed the forest? _

The unconscious girl stirred in her sleep. Heads turned towards the couch the unconscious wolf girl now laid upon. "I think she's coming too," said a feminine voice. "Good, make sure she's restrained she doesn't try to escape," the wolf girl easily recognized Tsunade's voice.

Slowly the she wolf opened her eyes to darkness. Fearing from the lack of sight, she quickly brought one of her hands to her face only to be reassured that her mask had been pushed over her eyes. Adjusting the clay mask so that she could see out the eye holes, she then turned her head to her awaiting audience.

The wolf girl quickly recognized the blonde boy and girl from earlier along with the raven haired male that made her blood turn cold. Also, a woman that the wolf girl associated as Tsunade's assistant was also present.

Feeling agitated and overwhelmed by the group of people staring intently at her, the wolf child tried to sit up but was caught off guard by a stabbing throb in her side. Clutching the area where Tsunade's katana had pierced her, Tsunade's assistance noticed her tension from the pain. "I healed your wound but it will still cause you some discomfort until the new skin has finished healing over." Her voice was kind and gentle, but it only put the wolf girl on even more edge.

Shizune could tell the poor girl was frightened so she tried to calm her. "It's ok. You're safe here, no ones going to hurt you." She sounded sincere but the wolf girl still looked at her wearily. However, no one would tell her expression underneath her mask.

"Do you think it would be ok for you to remove your mask please?" Shizune asked smiling in encouragement. The she wolf, however, brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face behind them.

"I guess not then," Shizune said disappointed. However, Naruto was too curious to see what the wolf child was hiding under the mask.

Slowly approaching the girl on the couch, he placed a warm hand on her back to get her attention. The she wolf flinched from his touch but did not make any attempts to shy away from him. Taking it as a good sign, the blonde sat himself next to her but made sure to keep a great distance between their bodies.

"Like Shizune said, no ones going to hurt you here?" Naruto assured the quivering girl. "Please. Just let us see your face," he pleaded. The hand he had placed on her back traveled across her main of white wolf hair to the bottom of her clay wolf mask.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly slid the mask upwards. The first thing he saw was a pair of full pink lips that were slightly chapped. As he continued to lift the mask away, he also noticed a small freckled nose and sun burnt cheeks. With the final last tugs on the mask, he was finally greeted with piercingly emerald eyes. When her mask was finally pulled away from her, long pink hair was revealed.

Naruto smiled at the pixie faced wolf girl. "See! That wasn't so hard!" Naruto stated clearly proud of himself for completing such a task. After he placed the mask next to the girl he stood up to rejoin the group that was eagerly awaiting to see the wolf girl's face.

"Psh! She's not that pretty. I don't know why everyone was fussing over her wearing a mask," the blonde girl argued sticking her nose in the air. "I mean look at her! Her face is sun burnt and she had freckles on her nose! She even has pink hair! Who in the world has pink hair? Sasuke-kun don't you agree with me?" the annoying blonde asked gripping onto said boy again.

"Just drop it already Ino," Sasuke said pulling his arm from her grip.

At that moment Tsunade reappeared in the room with a large pile of files in her arms.

"What's with all the files Baa-chan?" asked Naruto who was eyeing the large stack in her arms.

"I want to know if the wolf girl used to live in our village," she explained turning to look at the wolf girl's revealed face.

"And luckily due to her…uh… unique qualities I'm sure it won't take to long." With that statement she started to flip through some of the files on top of the pile.

"I wonder how long she's been living in the forest," the boy named Naruto asked. "Hey teme don't you think it would be cool if we were trained by some of the forest gods! I mean their chakra control is amazing! Just think of what we could do with that kind of control!" Naruto continued his ranting for almost an hour before Tsunade cut him off.

"Found it!"

Everyone in the room looked at her and the folder that was clutched in her hands.

"Her real name is Sakura Haruno. Her parents were Amaya and Juro Haruno. They died 5 years ago from a raid in a village nearby. Sakura is currently 18 years old had gone missing when she was only 11 months old." Tsunade continued to read on. "It says she was killed by a rampaging animal from the forest when her parents joined a group of people who hunted in the forest," Tsunade looked up from the file.

"So that means she wasn't killed. Her parents must have left her in the forest," Sasuke grimaced. "That may be true. Or maybe she was taken away from them by the wolves she's been living with," Tsunade offered.

"What do we do with her now? It's getting very late and I'm sure everyone wants to go home and sleep," Shizune said. "Yeah I'm beat! Plus with all that running and fighting we did tonight I could really use a bowl of ramen," Naruto said rubbing his stomach. Everybody nodded, except for Sasuke who was looking intently at the pink haired wolf girl who had drawn her knees back up placed her head against them.

He couldn't help but admire her a little. She was raised by large wolf gods and had amazing fighting skills and courage to be able to put up a decent fight with the Hokage. But he was also confused at how easily it was to capture her. She had been able to escape the grasps of the village for so long until now. Did something happen when she fought Tsunade?

"I guess we need to decide what to do with Sakura then," Tsunade spoke. "Ino do you think you could take her in?" asked the busty Hokage. "No way in hell! That filthy bitch is not living with me!" Ino burst out. Sighing in aggravation Tsunade turned to Shizune. "Please forgive me Tsunade but my home is currently under construction. I'm currently staying at my aunt's house until it's been completed."

"Baa-chan why can't Sakura just stay with you?" asked Naruto. "You idiot! This girl has been trying to kill me sense the age of six! Do you really think it would be wise to sleep under the same roof?" Naruto looked at the ground slightly embarrassed.

"I guess we have to decide between you too," Tsunade said looking between to two remaining men.

"Well I suppose Sasuke could take care of her for now. But I doubt he would even bother trying to stop her if she tried to escape. However, he does have the whole Uchiha compound to himself," Tsunade said to herself.

"On the other hand, Naruto would be sure to keep an eye on her. He might also be the best one for her to be with at the moment with him being part demon and all. His apartment is kind of small though," continued the Hokage.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Tsunade as she continued to talk to herself with a look of annoyance etched onto their faces.

The Tsunade's eyes then widened as she came to her conclusion. "She will stay with Naruto for the time being."

Naruto looked overjoyed at the prospects of having the beautiful wolf girl stay in his apartment with him.

"Oh man this is awesome!" shouted the blonde man. "Beat it Naruto I would really like to go to bed now. Same for all of you," Tsunade ordered as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Night Baa-chan!" yelled Naruto. "Come on Sakura lets go home," Naruto said in a slightly calmer voice.

The girl looked up at him wearily before taking that hand he offered her. Slowly rising from the couch they noticed how short she really was. She couldn't have been more than 5'4 and only came up to Naruto's and Sasuke's chests'. With both of them being 6ft tall they could have easily picked her up like a child.

Being led out of the room, the frightened girl glanced back at Sasuke one last time. Sasuke met her gaze, catching the look of sheer terror on her face as their eyes met.

"Naruto before you go I have a mission for you," Lady Tsunade said calling him back.

Naruto looked over his shoulder awaiting her answer.

"It's been 18 years sense Sakura has lived with humans. Your mission is to teach her everything she needs to know about living like one."

Naruto chuckled. "You can count on me Tsunade."

And with that statement she took Sakura's hand once again and led her out of Tsunade's office.

Once outside, Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze that caressed her body. Forgetting about Naruto, who was watching her with affection in his eyes, she inhaled a deep breath trying to smell anything familiar.

With a disappointed exhale she reopened her eyes to Naruto's amused and shining blue orbs.

"My name's Naruto by the way." The girl simply nodded her head in acknowledgement. "And your names' Sakura but I can tell you don't like being called by it. Is there another name I can call you by?" the boy asked as he led her through the now deserted streets to an unknown destination to Sakura.

However, Sakura still did not talk.

"I understand if you don't want to talk. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. I know it must be hard being away from your home and all but trust me you'll love Konoha!" continued Naruto. "And plus I'll be with you every step! I'll teach you to cook ramen and use money and all sorts of things. It'll be nice having someone stay at the apartment with me too. It gets kind off lonely living alone all the time," Naruto finished by patting the top of Sakura's head.

Sakura wasn't listening though. She was fighting real hard not to let the tears in her eyes to overflow onto her cheeks. Having her home and family taken away from her in one night made Sakura want to scream in anger and sadness at the top of her lungs.

"And I'm sure everyone's going to love you here. I mean after they get over you trying to kill Tsunade all the time of course," Naruto ranted not paying attention to the distressed wolf girl walking besides him.

Naruto suddenly paused when he heard the girl let out a quiet sob only his fox hearing could pick up. He stepped in front of Sakura making her stop and look up at him with a flustered look upon her face.

Naruto could see the tears that were threatening to break loose at any. With a shy smile Naruto moved closer to her with his arms outstretched.

Slightly frightened by Naruto's sudden movement, Sakura tried to understand what he was going to do. As he moved closer to his arms began to encircle her waist in a gentle embrace. The side of Sakura's face was pushed gently onto Naruto's chest as his chin rested upon the top of her head.

The she wolf was overly confused on what the golden haired boy was doing. But for some odd reason she found herself slightly enjoying the warmth and comfort Naruto was giving her.

She stood there quietly as Naruto held her.

"I'm sorry about what's happened to you. But I promise to keep you safe. No one's ever going to hurt you while I'm around ok?" Naruto whispered to her slightly tightening his hold on her.

To Sakura's disappointment, Naruto soon withdrew his arms around her and smiled a foxy grin at her.

"Are you going to be ok now?" his deep voice was filled with concern for the down trodden wolf girl.

After a moment the smallest smile appeared on Sakura's face as she nodded her head.

"Good then lets hurry home!" With that Naruto continued to walk Sakura to his home.

Minutes later they arrived to a shabby looking apartment building. Entering the building, Naruto led Sakura to a flight of stairs and climbed all the way to the 5th floor. Arriving to his door, Naruto pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket and jammed one of the keys into the door knob.

With a quiet click he opened the door and stepped into his home. Sakura cautiously followed him into his home and looked around nervously.

It wasn't the biggest apartment room in the world, but it was spacey enough for the two of them. They entered into his living room which was connected to a small kitchen to the right. "Here let me give you a quick tour first," inquired Naruto.

"As you can see this is the living room. Kitchens on the right and down the hall straight ahead on the left is the bathroom while my bedroom is on the right." Naruto smiled at her before heading towards his bedroom. "You can use the bathroom real quick if you need to. I'll be right back with some new clothes for you."

'_Bathroom?'_ thought Sakura. Following the directions Naruto gave her she shut the door behind her as she entered the "bathroom". Looking confused but intrigued, Sakura made her way over to the sink. She looked puzzled at the faucet before turning one of the handles. She jumped away from it as cold water gushed out into the sink. Inching back in front of the sink Sakura bent down to sniff the water. It smelled clean? Was this where the human drank from? She bent her head lower to the faucet, turning her head to the side slightly so that her mouth was able to reach the gushing water. Taking a few sips of refreshing water she failed to notice the door opening besides her.

She instantly jumping into the air again as she hear some one chuckle besides her.

"Sakura you don't drink from that," Naruto chucked as he walked into the bathroom.

"I totally forgot that I was supposed to help you learn acting like a human. Sorry I'll be better this time."

Sakura blushed slightly from embarrassment but Naruto shook his head.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's my fault I didn't explain what use a sink for."

Moving to stand next to the wolf girl he began to explain. "We use the water that comes out of the faucet to wash our hands or our face. See?" he then proceeded to soak his hands in the water before scrubbing his face with them.

Sakura tilted her head and Naruto laughed at how much she reminded him of a dog trying to understand its master.

"And over there," he pointed to a large tub that seemed to have another "faucet" above it.

"That's a bath tub. You can either fill it up with water or use the shower head to bathe in the water. We use it to clean our selves when we get dirty." Looking at Sakura from head to toe he grimaced.

"You definitely need a bath but I'll leave that to the girls."

Sakura then pointed to a large bowl that was besides the sink. Naruto looked at what she as pointing at then gagged.

"Well.. umm.. You see we call that a toilet." A blush began to spread across his face. "And you see…um… humans use that to..uhh..," leaning over to whisper in her ear, Naruto explained to her what it was used for.

A look of plain discus covered Sakura's face. "So yeah that pretty much covers the bathroom. I brought you a pair of clothes to change into," he said handing over a large black t-shirt and an old pair of red boxers.

Sakura took the items but then looked but up to Naruto's face confused with what she was suppose to do. "I guess I have to help you do that too," Naruto said his blush getting deeper and looking positively uncomfortable. "Turn around please," said Naruto trying to save her decency by not looking at her front.

"So..umm..yeah.. I'm going to need you to lift your arms please." Sakura did as he instructed and Naruto began to lift up her ruined dress over her head. Sakura could feel the boy's hands shaking as he removed the dress from her body. His voice was also quivering. "I need you to step into the shorts now," as he said this he bent down and held the boxers out in front of her feet.

Sakura looked down to see two holes in the article. She guessed that it was where her feet were meant to go so she stepped onto each hold. Naruto then slid the boxers up her legs until they rested on her hips. "Ok got that over with. Now we just need to put on the shirt."

Sakura's vision was cut off when Naruto proceeded to yank the large shirt over her head. He then guided her arms into the arm slits. "There! That wasn't so hard," Naruto said with a satisfied smile.

Taking her hand once more, he guided her out of the bathroom and into the room across from it.

"You can sleep in my bed," he said pointing to the large mattress. Naruto helped her into the bed and brought the covers to her chest.

Sakura sighed as she snuggled into the soft pillows surrounding her. When Naruto made the move to leave however, she grabbed onto his hand in desperation. She had never once slept alone before. She would always snuggle into her brother's or mother's fur during the cold nights. And for some reason she trusted Naruto and enjoyed his company.

"Sakura I can't sleep with you," the blonde stated. "It's not really appropriate," he continued looking slightly flustered.

Sakura's grip on his hand only tightened and her eyes got big with the thought of being left alone in a strange place. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for the poor wolf girl.

"OK fine. But only for tonight ok?" Sakura's face instantly lifted and she let go of his hand. "I'm gonna go change real quick." He left the room carrying a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Seconds later he returned and sat on the opposite side of Sakura fluffing his pillows before he lay down with his back to the girl.

He began to drift into dream land when he was suddenly awoken by something nuzzling into his backside. He stiffened for a moment before he willed himself to relax. A small smile was brought to his face as he felt the small girl behind him bury her face into his back, bunching his shirt into her dainty hands.

He then heard her whisper in the smallest of voices.

"My mother called my San."

_**End of Chapter 3! I will be posting Chapter 4 a little later due to the fact that I am going to the beach in a couple of weeks and I need to get everything together before I leave. But I promise that I will have chapter 4 done before the end of this month. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews by the way. I haven't gotten very many but I don't mind. Review though if you have any criticism or ideas for this story! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! So I have included some NarutoxSakura, but I couldn't stand not doing so. Naruto's such a sweetheart! But I promise that there will be some SasukexSakura coming soon so don't worry. Sorry I didn't update right away but I've been on vacation and I'm leaving for the beach this Thursday so updates may be awhile. But don't give up hope! **_

_**Anyways, here's chapter 4 of The Wolf Girl….**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

I woke up gasping for air as cold sweat rushed down my forehead. Jerking into a sitting position I recalled the recent events in my mind.

I was forced from my mother and brothers and was almost killed by the blond bitch. Now I'm staying at the Kyuubi's home sleeping NEXT to him. I turned my head to look at the sleeping fox, his body spread out taking a large portion of the bed. I almost couldn't believe it had been 20 years sense the once fear nine tailed demon had been sealed with in this man.

I smiled to myself as I traced the whisker marks on the boy's face. _'Kyuubi how could you have been so foolish?' _My fingers drifted from his cheeks to his lips. I had never seen another human male, so I wanted to explore this new creature before me. I traced his thin but soft lips with the tips of my middle and ring finger. Venturing lower I lightly grazed his neck circling his Adam's apple. Then becoming braver I lowered my hand to his tanned chest. _'Why is his body so different from mine?'_ I asked myself as I brushed my fingers over his pectorals. I was absolutely mesmerized by the size of his muscles.

I could feel an unfamiliar heat begin to kindle in the pit of my stomach.

I finally laid my hand flat on his smoldering skin and slid my hand down his chest to his abdomen. My hand dipped and rose as I traced his abdominal muscles. Coming to a rest at his belly button, I started to become uncomfortable with the heat burning in my stomach and I quickly withdrew my hand.

It was then that I noticed that my stomach wasn't the only thing that felt hot. The place between my legs also felt weird. I was becoming alarmed by the new sensations taking place in my body. What was happening to my body? Was this reaction caused by touching the Kyuubi's holder? Quickly but carefully, I slid out of the covers and out of the bed. The hot bothered feeling was still present even after I had removed myself from the man's side. My body's temperature had also risen so I decided that I needed fresh air to help clear my head.

I tried to calm my body as I looked for a way out of the small apartment. Shuffling to the door we had entered through earlier, I tried to recall how Naruto had opened it. Placing one of my hands on the round knob, I began to turn it as quiet as possible. But I had barley turned it half way when it clicked and I couldn't turn it anymore. Getting frustrated, my eyes scanned the small living room for a possible other way of escape. Spotting a window I dashed towards it. After a few minutes of inspecting it I found that if I placed my hands on the upper wood and pushed hard enough, it would open. Once it was open far enough, I stuck my head out to breath in a gulp of fresh night air. A cold breeze trickled by caressed my face, thus calming me down.

No longer feeling bothered I observed my surroundings. There were shops and homes across the street from the apartment but all the lights were off. And in the distance I could see the large tower in which Tsunade slept in. _'I wonder how easy it would be to sneak into her home while she's asleep.'_ It might be easier to get to her now that I'm in the village. But I probably shouldn't risk it knowing that I'm absolutely surrounded by the enemy.

My eyes traveled to the sky which was pitch black and painted with tiny sparkling stars. _'I wonder if mother and my brothers are worried out me.'_ That thought make my heart clench and a knot formed in my throat. Pushing the window the rest of the way up, I pulled my body onto its sill. Then looking up I noticed the roof of the building was only a couple feet away. I crouched low to the sill before leaping to grasp the edge of the building. When my hands made purchase on the brick building, I used my upper body strength to pull the rest of my body up.

I stood up and closed my eyes almost purring at the warm gust of wind that caressed my body. Then suddenly I caught a familiar sent. It was a mix of pine saw and rain. With my eyes still closed I tried to remember where I had smelled it before. The sent grew stronger and it made a shiver run down my spine.

Slowly opening my emerald eyes, I glanced around for the cause of the pleasant aroma.

"Hn. I knew Naruto couldn't handle such a simple task of watching you," a deep mocking voice said from behind me. Spinning around my heart started to beat rapidly when my gaze met onyx eyes. "Sasuke," I said in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you would try and escape when the dobe feel asleep."

I shifted my gaze from his piercing black stare. "I'm not going to escape. If Tsunade keeps her end of the deal then the forest will be safe as long as I remain here," I couldn't hide the tremor in my voice as I felt his intense stare.

"Why are you afraid of me?" I heard him ask.

I stayed silent for a while before looking at his stoic expression.

"You look just like him," I said in the faintest of whispers.

Sasuke stared at me with confusion and inpatients. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. I looked at him with fear and pain glowing in my eyes. "The person who did this to me," she said while her hands traveled to the hem of Naruto's shirt. Slowly lifting it she came to a stop right below her left breast.

There was a vertical scar about 2 inches long that blemished her creamy white stomach. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Who did this to you?"

"It was your brother."

Shocked covered his face as Sasuke's hands clenched into fists at the sound of his brother's name. "How do you know Itachi?"

"I could hear him slaughtering your family miles away from your village. I could even smell the blood that spilled from their bodies," Sakura replied. The man in front of her narrowed his eyes at the wolf girl. Sasuke was confused though. If she has fought his brother and had been stabbed by his sword, then how could he still be talking to the pink haired woman?

"How did you survive Itachi's attack?"

The wolf girl looked at him with a scared look plastered on her face as she recalled the events that took place the night.

"He was in my forest so I tried to ambush him. Only I didn't expect him to be to skilled. I fought as hard as I could but everything I did didn't seem to have any effect on him. After what seemed like hours his eyes did something strange."

Sasuke knew exactly what Itachi's eyes did.

"His eyes turned blood red and when I looked straight into his eyes-"

She shuddered remembering the things he had done to her in the world of the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"When I woke up his sword was in my chest. He left me to die there but my brothers carried me to the forest spirit and he spared my life," Sakura ended her story with a tear slidding down her cheek.

Sasuke could help but feel pity for the young girl. He also remember the tortures his brother put him through under the Mangekyō Sharingan's power. Anger instantly flooded in his chest at he remembered the vision of Itachi slaughtering every single one of his family members. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his fury.

While trying to control his temper he didn't notice the girl infront of him apporching. It wasn't until he felt a warm hand cup his cheek did he open his eyes.

Sasuke instantly stiffened at the sudden contact but didn't shy away from her touch. Sakura caught his gaze with her own. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Do you have the blood red eyes too?" Sakura whispered caressing the skin under Sasuke's eye with her thumb.

The man turned his head away from the Sakura's palm.

"You should get back inside before Naruto notices your gone," Sasuke replied turning away from her.

Sakura watched as the ebony haired man jumped from the roof and into the darkness of the night.

Sighing, the wofl girl stared after his shadow for as long as she could before the the darkness swallowed him.

Then turning around she made her way back towards the edge of the building to slip back inside Naruto's window.

_**Sorry this is a short chapter but I'**__**m leaving for Savannah, Georgia in two days so I've been busy making arangments. I promise to have a longer chapter which I'll have done a couple weeks from now. But it depends on how long I stay in Savannah. I'm so excited about this trip. I've heard so much about how beautiful the city is! But if I stay for more than a week I wont have a chapter up for a while. I want to here if any of you guys have ideas or suggestions for my story. I'm open to anything! **_


End file.
